


Ain't Going Back

by QueenForADay



Series: The Civil Wars [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake AH Crew, Feels, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, backstories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenForADay/pseuds/QueenForADay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a successful heist, Ryan is forced to tell the story about how the crew came to be with the first meeting of him and Geoff all those years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Going Back

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Barton Hollow" by The Civil Wars - it seemed like a song Ryan+Geoff would act out...Idk, I needed an excuse to write more AH stuff.

This was how it always ended after heists: the crew held up in a safe house somewhere in the San Andreas desert. It wasn’t as finely furbished as Geoff’s main house back in the middle of Los Santos, but it did its job of being the crew’s hiding place until the LSPD calmed down after their latest escape.

It was like any other night – they sat in couches around an open fire-pit, knocking back bottles of beer and regaling stories of their times both in the crew and their lives before. Ryan watched on as the younger members of the crew took the lead in the story-telling. Jack sat to the edge of one couch, absentmindedly switching through late-night channels. Geoff was also silent, sitting beside Ryan with his suit jacket thrown over the back of their shared couch. Their closeness was always welcomed after a heist – the one they were currently celebrating wasn’t dangerous, but Ryan couldn’t always say that knowing the people who were in charge of protecting their lives. Gavin is an accident waiting happen with all of the explosives the Brit deals in, Michael lets his rage get to him all of the time, and Ray is just easily distracted. _They’re young_ , Geoff would tell him, and bat away all of his worries and headed out into the fray of bullets and shouts.

The night rolled on with the flames of the fire pit starting to die down into nothing but barely-lit embers. Jack found a channel showing old episodes of some sitcom from the earlier years playing, and found interest in that, while the younger members still talked among themselves of their lives before the crew.

Geoff’s head had fallen onto Ryan’s shoulder, and while the taller man knew he wasn’t asleep from the occasional chuckle he would give, he knew that the other was tired.

“So what about the first time you killed someone?” Michael said over a gulp of beer. He placed the empty bottle onto the ground among the several he had already finished and leaned back into the couch. “Have you guys killed before coming to the crew?”

Ryan felt Geoff slightly tense on his shoulder, before sitting back up and running a hand through his hair and sighing.

“A slip of the hand,” Gavin said, “there was this guy I was holding a gun to – a local drug-dealer in my old town who managed to screw me over. I was pointing a gun at him and my finger just...slipped?”

Michael nodded and looked to Ray.

“I strangled a guy – where I came from, it was rough. It was either learn to fight back or become dog food. This guy came up to me one day, I don’t really know why, and we got into a fight that just escalated until...”

Michael leaned back into the couch and sighed. “I was something along those lines – both self-defence and a slip of the finger on the trigger.”

Jack remained quiet, even when Michael turned his attention to him to tell the story. He just shrugged it off and said it was one for another day; that he was tired and would head off into one of the hideout’s rooms.

The younger man dropped the conversation and turned to the two men on the other couch. Ryan kept his eyes downcast, and felt Michael’s gaze land on him. “Rye-bread, you must have a great story.”

Gavin snorted from beside Michael. “From what you put out on the cops, you must have a cracker of a story.”

“It’s not that interesting, I’m afraid,” Ryan put on a smile and shrugged. “It’s more or less the same as yours.”

Michael’s eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed. He opened his mouth but was beaten to speaking by Jack’s loud yawn. “It’s late – I’m heading to bed.”

“Second that,” Geoff said before shooting up off the couch, leaving Ryan’s side cold, and heading down the hallway. Ryan did the same, but much slower, meandering towards the hallway and seeing his shared bedroom with Geoff close.

Everyone knew that Geoff and Ryan were close, but none of them ever came to them about it. They accepted watching the stolen glances at heist meetings, the gentle yet concealed touches they gave each other after they knew that they made it out of a sticky situation.

Ryan shuffled down the dark corridor and went into his shared room with Geoff, looking at the still form already underneath the sheets.

He shed his leather jacket, bloodied shirt and jeans and delved underneath the blankets. Once settled, he felt Geoff’s arm reach out over his middle and pull him into his body heat. Geoff buried his head into the crook of Ryan’s neck and let out a heavy sigh into the dark silent room. Ryan’s arm went to wrap around the older man. “Good heist we pulled today.”

“Don’t start this shit,” Geoff muttered hotly against the skin of his neck.

Ryan frowned. “What am I starting?”

“Chit-chat bullshit, I don’t know,” Geoff said as he tightened his arm around Ryan’s bare middle. There was a silent moment between them before the elder said, “Do you ever think about it? When you killed Li-”

“-Don’t say his name to me,” Ryan almost growled. “I don’t think about it, not until tonight, anyways.”

“I do,” Geoff replied, shifting in the bed until Ryan rolled his head over to look Geoff in the eyes. “I remember everything that happened that night – meeting you at the bar, what the night was like, what phase the moon was at, what the bar smelled and looked like. The thing that I remember the most is him – before and after you were finished with him.”

“He deserved it.”

“I’m not saying he didn’t,” he replied, “he was a homophobic asshole who deserved what you did. It’s just that we were young then – that was the first time a man died in front of me and I was involved.”

“I was the one who pulled the trigger.”

Geoff huffed. “It was me you pulled it for.”

Ryan had no idea what time it was, but the streaks of orange-purple infuse light coming through the half-drawn curtains gave him a good idea that morning was approaching and fast.

“Get some sleep,” Ryan said quietly, “the heist took a lot out of you.”

Geoff drew in a breath to fight back, but only breathed out in a heavy sigh when Ryan’s head burrowed into the pillows and he shut his eyes.

Geoff ran his hands over the scared skin of Ryan’s chest, before hiding back into the warmth of the man’s neck. “I love you. Remember that.”

Ryan hummed a reply. “Love you too.”

*

The more days spent in the hideout, Ryan could feel himself become tense.

The LSPD were still tearing the city apart looking for them, but Geoff had been assured by their new syndicate group, the Funhaus Crew, that the main houses of the crew were safe and not attracting attention. Everything in the city seemed to be going well, as long as the police didn’t catch onto the fact that there are more places in San Andreas to hide.

Nights were spent the same way, but the location often changed. Sometimes they sat in front of the fire pit watching the crappy shows that only made an appearance in the late hours of the night, and other times they would go out into the dry ground outside the hideout and sit on pullout chairs in a circle.

The desert was always cold, and the pitiful fire Gavin had started in the middle of the circle offered little to no heat whatsoever. Ryan had his jacket, but he looked over to the younger crew members who often gave a shudder when a draft of cold air breezed through the circle.

“Rye-bread,” Gavin spoke up after a bout of silence that fell in between conversations. “I want to hear the story of the first man you killed. If you don’t want to tell it, fine, but can we have some details?”

Geoff looked over to Ryan and then to Jack. “You might as well,” he said into his beer bottle. “No point keeping such a momentous moment in our lives together from our family.”

Ryan tugged at his jacket, fighting off another draft of cold air that threatened to extinguish the little flames of the fire in the middle of the circle of chairs. Gavin looked to the other younger members of the crew before Ryan spoke, “The first thing you should know is that Geoff and I share a first kill.”

Gavin and Ray frowned, and Michael ushered the older man to continue.

“Before the Fake AH Crew, when we were still teenagers more or less, I got a job in Alabama; nothing major, just running messages for a local boss. He had a son,” Ryan nodded to Geoff, “who I grew quite close to. We used to talk about how we’d set up our own crew in a city away from Alabama.”

Geoff remained silent as the other crew members, except Jack who stared into his joined hands, looked at each other. “It was backwards in the way people were treated, especially when something they refused to understand came their way.”

Ryan shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. “I worked there for a year, and I loved it only for being with Geoff. No offense, but your mob-boss dad was an asshole.”

Geoff gave a slight chuckle. “Indeed he was.”

“One day, we were both walking down the street when someone outside a local bar muttered something under his breath as we passed.”

Michael’s eyes slowly filled with rage at Ryan’s meaning of the last few sentences of his story. “This guy didn’t like you and Geoff?”

“He liked us both just fine, but not the way we were together,” Geoff intersected. He turned to look at Ryan whose eyes had been highlighted by the shadows of the dying fire. The elder man knew he was boiling is anger inside, and he would have to take a walk through the desert for a bit and let loose the rage.

“He was a homophobic bastard,” Geoff said, leaning forward in his chair, “said we would both go to hell. I could never understand when people tell me that I’m going to hell for loving someone of the same-sex. They completely overlook the hundreds of reasons why I’m already going to hell.”

A bubble of laughter came from the lads, with Michael’s angry gaze softening slightly. “I’m sure I know how this story ends.”

Geoff nodded and reached to place his hand on Ryan’s shoulder. “We both heard what he said, and the people around him telling him to stop saying things about Ryan since he already had a bit of a reputation. We confronted him about it, and an alleyway behind a bar later, we had a dead, mangled body on the ground. Ryan pumped it with so many bullets, I was surprised the skin didn’t rip apart.”

“Good,” Michael muttered under his breath as he took another gulp of booze. Gavin nodded from beside him, and Ray did the same, piping up, “Why did you leave Alabama? Why did you come here?”

“Word caught on that the boss’s son was with a guy, and that they had killed a man not much older than themselves. I knew that this would be our lives from then on, and I was okay with it,” Ryan said quietly, watching the last of the embers die out. “I’m never going back there.”

“Neither am I,” Geoff replied.

The crew lapsed into silence before Michael caught a glimpse of both Ryan and Geoff looking to Jack. “Did you know?”

“The Gents have been together long before the Lads came,” Jack replied coolly.

Eventually talk managed to strike up between them again, until the night grew too cold and Ryan and Geoff said their goodnights and retreated to inside the house.

They barely made it to their room before Ryan was pushed up against the wall and lips were pushed against his. His two arms went to wrap around the other’s neck and pulled him flush into his body. Geoff pulled away and leaned his forehead against Ryan’s.

“You feel better,” he said breathlessly, starting to lead Ryan to their bed. “Letting that off of your chest?”

Ryan pushed him down onto the mattress and climbed over him. “I suppose,” he muttered, leaning down to trail small kisses to the side of Geoff’s cheek, down to his jaw and all the way down to his neck. His fingers already found their way to the buttons of Geoff’s shirt and began to peel away layer by layer of each other’s clothing until they tumbled naked against each other, laughing into each other’s breath as they kissed.

“Knowing that they know...it’s just weird,” Ryan said as he pressed his forehead against Geoff’s temple.

The elder scoffed and twisted around until he stole another deep kiss from the man above him. “Please don’t talk about them when we’re about to bang.”

Ryan smiled. “But do you understand?”

“I do,” Geoff said, lifting his legs to hook around the other man’s hips. “Now get to it.”

Ryan continued his trail of kisses down the other’s body until Geoff slowly sank into the mattress with a sigh of pleasure.  Everything turned into a slow merge of fingers and touches and kisses until they both rocked together in a shared pleasure.

Geoff sighed into Ryan’s ear at the feeling of having him inside him again. “I feel like- _fuck Ryan_ -like we haven’t done this in weeks.”

“It _has_ been weeks,” Ryan bit out as he sped up his thrusts, burying his face into the crook of Geoff’s neck and breathing him in.

The two men dissolved into deep kisses, much slower and deeper than the ones they would steal when home in Los Santos.

Geoff came first with a strangled cry and tensed muscles, with Ryan soon after. He collapsed onto the man below him and tried to catch his breath. With a groan he pushed up off of Geoff, mindful that he was heavier than the other man, and pulled out only to flop onto the bed beside him.

“When we get back to the city,” Geoff said, folding an arm over his eyes, “we’re doing that way more often, regardless of what the others say.”

Ryan laughed and turned onto his side to face the other man, wrapping an arm around Geoff’s chest. “I’m sure they got the message.”

Geoff looked down at the hand splayed over his chest and intertwines his fingers into his. The tattoos over his fingers were fading, and they were a contrast to the plain ones from Ryan’s hand.

“A ring would look good there,” Geoff said sleepily as he caught Ryan’s ring finger. Ryan huffed a laugh into Geoff’s chest.

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow,” he said as he slipped into sleep. Geoff followed close behind, with the idea of their cemented future with Ryan firmly planted in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment, also requests if you have them!
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr, yourqueenforayear.tumblr.com


End file.
